As Cold as Ice
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Kurt is part of a science team who works to find ice men but did kurt ever expect to fall for one? AU rated m for violence and MPREG Klaine comes very quickly
1. We Found Something

I don't own glee. I saw a fan made trailer for titanic 2 and this came into my head.

* * *

"We've found something!" one of the workers yelled. Kurt Hummel quickly looked up from his work. He looked out a window into the snowy abyss as he stood up. He saw an ice block with a man inside. This is what Kurt had been waiting for. The workers brought the ice block into a heated cage. A husky man walked over to Kurt and stood next to him.

"So how is this supposed to work again?" the man asked Kurt. Kurt turned and looked at the man.

"Well, the heaters are at 232 degrees which should melt the ice in no time. Then hopefully we can meet this ice man." Kurt explained proudly. The man crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well when the man comes around I will be the one to question him"

"Dave," Kurt said softly. "We can't hurt him. It's wrong."

"We'll have fun telling Smythe!" Dave said. "He wants everyone there and I know he has something up his sleeve. I overheard they had whips brought in"

"They didn't?" Kurt gasped. "Dave, it's wrong to hurt him or any other human being." Dave just laughed and walked away.

* * *

Kurt walked through the hallways of the facility holding a clipboard. He wanted to find the ice man and check on him. The ice man was unfrozen now. Kurt looked down the hallway and saw Dave looking into a cage. Then he heard the crack of a whip. Kurt dropped his clipboard and ran to the cage. He saw his boss Smythe as they called him whipping the ice man.

"TELL US YOUR NAME DAMMIT!" Smythe screamed as he snapped the whip at the man. Kurt couldn't help but sob. The ice man was all bloody. Smthe cracked the whip more and the man screamed. The man was naked and bloody. He was curled up in the corner with his knees to his chest. Kurt couldn't handle himself. He quickly grabbed a hold of the man before smythe could crack the whip.

" STOP THIS!" Kurt screamed. " hes just a man!" Kurt looked deep into the mans hazel eyes. Kurt kneeled next to the man acting as a shield.

"HUMMEL!" Smythe yelled before storming off with Dave on his heels. Kurt turned to the bloody man.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said sobbing. He took off his lab coat and gave it to the man. The man was sobbing too. He was shaking deathly.

"Thank… you" he said to Kurt. Kurt smiled at him "my names Blaine by the way"

* * *

Please review. I know I was bad to Blaine but I figured how government people treat an ice man and it was would like the trailer. I had to have Kurt save Blaine


	2. He is a Human Being

I don't own glee. Warning mention of mpreg

The next day.

* * *

"Hummel get in here now!" Smythe yelled from his office. Kurt walked into the office. The office was messy and cluttered with papers. Kurt stood over the man.

"You called?" Kurt asked. Smythe got up from his desk and walked in front of his desk. He leaned back against it and crossed his arms.

"It's come to the conclusion that my methods for interrogation are a little violent," Smythe said. He bit his lip down hard. "I overheard that the ice man responded to you quickly."

Kurt nodded. "Blaine responded quickly yesterday when I helped him. I used non-violence and in return I got an answer."

"That is exactly the reason why you are going to be asking the questions to him" Smythe said. " you will be spending countless hours down in that cage and you are going to ask him any questions you want but try to get information from him" Kurt nodded. He was happy that he was going to be doing the questioning. One of the reasons is because no one could use violence towards Blaine but also because he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. The truth was he thought Blaine was cute and that Blaine wasn't just an ice man but a man.

* * *

Kurt walked down to the hallway where he heard the screams. He carried a stack of clothes. All white medical clothes. Kurt saw Blaine lying on the floor still wearing the white lab coat.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he stood looking over the cage. Blaine quickly turned around.

"You came back" he said. Kurt smiled.

"May I come in?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. Kurt unlocked the cage and walked in. "I brought these for you" he said as he handed Blaine the clothes. Kurt sat down on the concrete floor. Blaine took the clothes. Their fingertips brushed across each other. Kurt felt like he had shivers. He felt electricity. He closed his eyes as Blaine dressed. Blaine's hands shook as he dressed himself. He sat down in front of Kurt.

"You didn't have to close your eyes" Blaine said flatly.

"Well" Kurt said "you should be allowed privacy. I know I would want it, and everyone deserves respect."

"Well someone here doesn't really think that" Blaine said "your friend the light haired one the one with the whip doesn't show respect. By the way thank you for saving my life."

"Don't thank me I think anyone would have saved you" Kurt replied.

"No I don't think they would have." Blaine said.

"I'm Kurt by the way" Kurt said as he held his hand out. Blaine took it and shook it.

"Blaine Anderson" he said "so I take it you're here to ask me some questions?"

"How di-"

"These walls aren't as thick as they seem" Blaine explained. "So I take it I am a science experiment?"

"To them maybe but to me you are a man" Kurt said. "So what year do you think it is?"

Blaine smiled "I know it's probably wrong but 1922" Kurt's mouth dropped

"Its 2017" Kurt replied. "What's your last memory?" Blaine thought for a moment. Kurt couldn't help but stare. Not only did Kurt think he was cute but Blaine was almost 100 years old.

"I remember being hit over the head and then waking up here"

"Oh" Kurt said. Kurt started to cry. Blaine put a hand to Kurt's cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." Kurt said. "You're a human being and you were frozen and kidnapped or something from a family and I don't think you should be here. You're so kind and gentle"

* * *

"I want to take him out of the facility and show him New York" Kurt said as he was sitting in Smythe's cluttered office. Smythe tilted back his head and laughed.

"You want to captain the Titanic too?" he laughed. Kurt sat there angry. "Hummel you're insane you don't just take a science experiment –"

"HE IS A HUMAN BEING!" Kurt yelled as he hit the desk with his palms.

" alright you think this human being can survive with you then you can take him for one year if he isn't adjusted into life then he comes back." Smythe said angrily. "He goes tomorrow. We just have to give him his shots and crap like that" Kurt smiled widely as he walked out. Smythe picked up his phone and called the lab.

"Yeah Smith," he said into the phone "yeah its Smythe you need to give shots to ice man yeah and you remember that one we made the one where it allows…. Right that one where they can have children right give that one to him too…. Why you ask… I want to have Hummel realize that he doesn't stop my questioning."

* * *

Alright there it is and next chapter Blaine goes to New York City. So start spreading the news. Please review


	3. He is Clean

**I don't own glee.**

**I am sorry for such a long wait. **

**I thought I would let my audience know that this story is going to be different…very different. It will involve MPREG and science things and very strange things. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE THINGS THEN DON'T READ!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to mmm189**

* * *

"Well this is my apartment" Kurt said casually as he walked in. Blaine slowly walked in with his arms crossed. He looked around the place. It was quiet and cozy. He was scared. He didn't know things had changed since he last was awake. Blaine stayed quiet. Kurt put his bags down at the door. He closed the door behind Blaine. He could tell Blaine was tense.

He went into the kitchen and got Blaine a glass of water. He handed it to Blaine. Blaine was so scared that he was shaking. He dropped the glass spilling the water everywhere.

"I…..I am…so…sor….sorry" he said startled.

"It's alright" Kurt said calmly. He bent down to pick up the glass as Blaine did. Their stare met. Kurt stared into Blaine's hazel eyes. He felt enchanted by Blaine. He wanted to reach out and touch Blaine's lips to make sure he was real. The two's hands touched. Blaine's hand was soft and warm. Kurt could feel almost a spark as he touched Blaine's hand.

"It's okay…to be…..nervous" Kurt said. He wanted to sound casual and cool.

"I…I'm just a little." Blaine said.

From the moment Kurt saved him, Blaine felt like he needed to be with Kurt. He was nervous about being alone with him. He didn't understand why he felt the urge to kiss Kurt. He loved Kurt's auburn hair. Blaine wanted to hold his hand forever.

Kurt, still stuck in a trance, leaned in and kissed Blaine slowly. Blaine melted into the kiss. He didn't care, all he knew is he really liked Kurt. The two parted slowly. Kurt quickly cuffed his mouth.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

Blaine reached out and gently took Kurt's hand away from Kurt's face. He leaned in and kissed Kurt again, this time more passionately. Kurt slowly made his way down Blaine's neck. Blaine felt safe and at home in Kurt's arms. Kurt scooted closer to Blaine.

"We can't do this" Kurt whispered. "It's way too soon."

Blaine wetted his lips.

"I don't understand but…but Kurt I want you" Blaine stumbled out.

Kurt wanted Blaine too. He figured everything would be right. He leaned in and kissed Blaine again while slowly reaching for his shirt.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt lay under the covers of Kurt's bed as the rain poured down on the roof. Kurt looked at Blaine's body. He saw the whip marks on Blaine. He didn't know why they wanted each other but they did.

"Tell me your story" Kurt asked.

"There really isn't much to tell" Blaine said. "I was born on September 9, 1900 and I was hit over the head and then I am here with you"

"Well were you in love?" Kurt asked

"Yes" Blaine sighed. "His name was Christopher. You remind me so much of him. Your porcelain face, and your hair, but those eyes, those eyes are his."

Blaine turned over and reached towards Kurt's face. He ran his fingers across Kurt's lips. Kurt blushed.

"You must be hungry" Kurt said trying to shake off the urge to kiss him again. "Have you ever had pizza?"

Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Yes" he said. Kurt got up and grabbed his clothes and slipped them on. He went to his closet and pulled out some clothes for Blaine from the old boyfriend pile. He handed them to Blaine. Kurt heard the doorbell ring. He walked out into the living room and opened the door.

"Mercedes?" Kurt asked.

"But of course white boy!" she said. She walked in. "You know I couldn't miss any opportunity to see you since your always working"

Kurt smiled. He loved Mercedes like a sister but she had to leave. He wasn't sure how Blaine would act around other people.

"Mercedes not that I don't love you presence, can you leave?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt where are you?" Blaine said. He walked out into the living room and saw Mercedes and Kurt. He looked at Mercedes.

"Amber?" he asked.

Kurt pushed Blaine behind him.

"Amber?" Mercedes asked. "No my name is Mercedes. I am a friend of Kurt's." she got closer to Kurt. "You could have told me you were doing the nasty, and then I would have left."

"I beg your pardon but Kurt is not nasty! In fact he is very clean!"

* * *

**Alright I hope this was okay for everyone. **

**Please review. **


	4. Cookies and Sick

**I don't own glee.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! I am so happy that this is going great! Again I would like to thank mmm189 for her help.**

* * *

After seven weeks, Blaine adjusted to his new life. Kurt taught him a lot of things, like how to use the microwave, shower and he also helped Blaine not run outside looking for an outhouse to go to the bathroom. Kurt bought Blaine a bunch of books all about history from the 1920's to now. Kurt enjoyed Blaine's company. He loved hearing about Blaine's life.

Kurt had learned that Blaine was supposed to marry a girl named Lea but he loved Christopher. With the help of Amber, Christopher's friend, they were supposed to runaway but Blaine was hit over the head and that was his last real memory. Not only did Kurt love hearing about Blaine's past, but Blaine loved hearing about Kurt's. Kurt had told Blaine about him being bullied and his ex-boyfriends. The two were so happy.

Blaine was sitting on the couch with Kurt watching a documentary. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine felt comfortable with Kurt and Kurt felt comfortable with him. The doorbell interrupted their happiness.

"I'll go get that" Kurt said as he got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. Dave stood there.

"Hey there" he said.

"Go away Dave" Kurt said.

"What's wrong? I missed you"

Kurt frowned. "Dave, we saw each other when we found Blaine"

"Yeah how is the little icicle?" Dave asked. "Maybe you can go to dinner with me. Casual"

Kurt smiled cunningly. "Hold that thought"

Kurt slammed the door and walked back to Blaine. Blaine was fixated with the TV.

"Blaine, get some shoes on we are going to dinner!" Kurt said happily.

Blaine's face lit up. He took a pair of oxfords that Kurt gave him that were under the couch and put them on while Kurt put on his boots.

"Why the sudden change? I thought we were going to sit and watch the television?" Blaine asked.

"Do you remember the husky man that was behind the man with the whip?" Kurt asked. He was worried if maybe Blaine didn't want to think about that moment.

"Yes"

"Well he invited us to dinner" Kurt said.

Blaine would have been frightened but he felt safe with Kurt. He knew Kurt wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Oh how nice of him!"

Kurt grabbed his things and then looked at Blaine.

"You all ready?"

Blaine nodded happily. "I am so excited! It's my first day out to a modern restaurant!"

Kurt and he walked towards the door. Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him outside then locked his door. Dave saw Blaine. He didn't know why they had to bring him. Dave got closer to Kurt.

"Why did you have to bring him? I am sure he can take care of himself." Dave whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Because when you invite me, you invite him" Kurt replied.

Blaine heard it and smiled. He felt happy that Kurt involved him into everything he did. It made Blaine feel accepted like how Christopher treated him.

* * *

"We'll all have the Chicken Alfredo" Dave told the waitress. This was the second time he had controlled Kurt and Blaine's decisions. The waiter walked off. Blaine was upset. He didn't understand why people were so controlling. He glared at Dave then at Kurt. Kurt was playing with his straw. He saw Kurt was unhappy. He wanted to make Kurt happy as Kurt did for him.

"So are you going to chew our food also?" Blaine asked Dave. Dave looked at Blaine.

"You talking to me?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I am!" Blaine snapped. Kurt touched Blaine's shoulder as if to calm him down. "Kurt and I should have a say in what we would like to eat and drink"

Kurt got up and took Blaine to the men's restroom. Kurt looked to see if anyone was there. The two were alone.

"Kurt that man is very controlling!" he said. Blaine didn't know why he was so angry. It wasn't like him.

"I know Blaine its okay" Kurt said.

"But Kurt he is trying to control us!" Blaine exclaimed. He started to cry. Kurt took him into his arms. Blaine cried softly into Kurt's shoulder. "I don't know what has gotten into me. I am usually not like this."

Kurt knew Blaine was right. He rubbed Blaine's back.

"How about you and I go back home and make some cookies and watch a movie I think you will like?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine smiled and wiped his tears.

"What movie?" Blaine asked.

"We need start from the beginning." Kurt said. "Harry Potter"

"Sounds intriguing!"

* * *

"Blaine the cookies are ready!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled out the cookies. He could smell the cookies. He didn't understand why a pickle would taste good with it. He shivered the thought.

"Christopher used to make delicious sugar cookies. He would always make them for me at school"

"So you and Christopher went to school together?" Kurt asked.

"Only for a year" Blaine replied as he took a bite. "We both went an all-boys school till he went back to his regular school"

"I went to an all-boys school for a while actually" Kurt said.

"Really? Where did you go?" Blaine asked.

"Dalton Academy" Kurt replied.

"In Westerville, Ohio?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. You know it?"

"I went there!" Blaine exclaimed happily. "I can't believe it is still around! Did you have to wear a blazer?"

Kurt nodded. The happiness was still in Kurt and Blaine but slowly drifted off since he felt sick to his stomach. He held his stomach. Blaine could feel his stomach contents rising. He went to the waste basket and dispensed them. Kurt looked at him.

"Were the cookies that bad?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine said when he was finished. "I just felt sick"

Kurt took Blaine in his arms.

"How about you go lie down?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt took him into his bedroom. He helped him into his bed. Blaine looked like he was going to get sick again. Kurt quickly got the tiny trash can and handed it to Blaine. Blaine got sick again. Kurt didn't know what to do. He figured it would past.

* * *

A few days later, Blaine couldn't keep anything down. He kept getting sick. Kurt was worried. He needed to get a doctor but he didn't want anything to get out but he knew one. He took out his cell phone and dialed his doctor friend.

"Hello" she said.

"Hello Quinn its Kurt."

"Oh hey Kurt!" Quinn said on the other line. "How are you? I haven't heard from you in months"

"I have been busy but I was wondering if you could do me a favor" Kurt said.

"Oh and is this an 'under the radar' job?"

"Yes it is. I have a friend over here that is sick and he needs help."

"Kurt you do know I am an OBGYN right? Not a regular doctor"

"I know but I just need a doctor over here please" Kurt pleaded.

"Alright I will be there is ten minutes, I bring take my supplies" she said after a long silence.

"Thank you so much! Bye"

"Bye"

Kurt hung up and went to the bedroom where Blaine was at. Blaine was in bed. He yawned as Kurt walked in.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kurt asked as he sat down on the bed.

Blaine shrugged. "Not since the last time you checked"

"Is your headache still there?"

Blain nodded. "This one hurts very badly"

Kurt wetted his lips.

"I have a friend who is a doctor and I invited her over to do an exam. Are you alright with it?"

"Anything to get well again"

Waiting for Quinn, Blaine fell asleep. Kurt woke him up once she came. She walked in and Blaine saw her.

"Dianna?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't understand why Blaine kept saying different names for his friends, like how he called Mercedes Amber and Quinn Dianna.

"No my name is Quinn. I am a doctor. Kurt called me here to help you." She said. "Why don't you tell me your symptoms?"

"Well first I keep vomiting; I can't keep any food down. I am having headaches, peculiar food cravings and also I am tired a lot." Blaine told her. "And….i noticed this"

Blaine lifted his shirt and showed her that his abs were disappearing. He looked at Kurt then Quinn.

"Well I brought this a sonogram machine so I can look at your insides."

Blaine stared at it in awe. He looked at Kurt. Kurt gave him a look like ask what it is later. Quinn squirted gel on Blaine's stomach. He shivered. She moved a very tiny wand across his stomach. After a few minutes, Quinn's eyes got wide.

"Quinn, what is it?" Kurt asked frightfully.

"You're pregnant"

* * *

**UH-OH : o**

**Please review.**


	5. Dancing Cheek to Cheek

**I don't own glee.**

**I am so happy this story is a hit! Thank you everyone for your reviews and alerts and favorites! **

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

"What do you mean by I am pregnant?" Blaine asked. He looked at Kurt with plain shock in his eyes.

"Just what I said: your pregnant." Quinn replied.

"Quinn, how about you leave us or a few minutes?" Kurt said.

"Sure. I'll go out and get some prenatal vitamins for you" she said as she gathered her things. She walked out of the room and left the apartment. Blaine started sobbing.

"How can this be?!" Blaine sobbed. "How can I be with child?"

Kurt sat down next to him.

"I'll find out. I promise." Kurt said. He put a hand on Blaine's stomach.

"It's not that I am not happy. I am. I have always wanted a child but men usually don't carry a child."

"I'm glad you want the baby, but I promise you I will find out everything I can to help you." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you so much" Blaine said.

Kurt knew he had to talk to Smythe or someone who was involved with him. Smythe had taken Blaine to get some shots before he left the facility. Once of those shots could have helped Blaine carry or conceive a child. Also he wanted to find out who these people were that Blaine kept mistaking his friends for. He had to look up Blaine or Christopher.

"Blaine" Kurt said. "I'm going to go out for a while. Can you stay here?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Of course. Just put one of those History Shows and I will be fine"

* * *

Kurt decided to take a train to Ohio that would be back at seven which meant he had three hours to gather as much information as he could. On the train he called one of the doctors that administered the shots to Blaine. The doctor said, have much persuasion, that Smythe had ordered them to give Blaine normal shots but one was a fertility shot, one that caused Blaine to get pregnant, but his symptoms would be heightened, meaning that he would get sick more, have more cravings and be more emotional than normal. Now Kurt knew the reason Blaine was pregnant. Now to Christopher.

When Kurt got to Ohio, he went straight to Westerville Town Hall for the school records. Kurt read most of them. He looked at pictures of past students from Dalton Academy and found one with Blaine in it. Blaine was standing next to a man. Kurt took a magnifying glass that was on the table and looked at the man. He felt as if he was looking in a mirror. He looked at the names and Christopher Hummel was one of them.

Kurt thought that if Christopher had the same name as him then he was related. So Kurt went to his father's house. He asked his dad all about the family.

"Dad, do we have a relative named Christopher?" Kurt asked as they sat at the table.

Burt smiled as he handed Kurt a photo album. "You're great-great grandfather Christopher Hummel."

"Can tell me about him?"

Burt shrugged his shoulders. "Only what he told me"

Burt flipped to a page in the book. The picture was of a baby. "Christopher was born in 1900. He grew up on a farm and when he was seventeen he went to Dalton Academy like you did. He had a group of friends that he always hanged out with." Burt turned the page and showed a picture of a group of friends. Kurt could have sworn it was him and his glee club. "Amber, Dianna, Naya, Heather, Jenna, Lea, Cory, Cord, Mark and Blaine. Blaine was special to Christopher. They were in love. Blaine was supposed to marry Lea but he and Christopher were going to run away but the night they were supposed to run away, Blaine didn't come. Christopher said he never saw him again. Every time Christopher would talk about him, he would always cry. Your grandpa married someone else and had my dad then had me. He died in 1994, the year you were born. What's weird is: I see him in you every day."

Kurt looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes as he saw a picture of him and Blaine in the backseat of an old car.

"Thanks dad" Kurt said. "Do you mind if I make a copy of is photo?"

* * *

For a few hours, Blaine watched the history shows while Kurt was gone. He couldn't stop eating and he fell asleep a few times. He finally made himself a sandwich when he heard Kurt walk in.

"Blaine, I'm home!" Kurt said as he saw Blaine.

"Hello"

Kurt walked over and sat down next to him.

"How was your trip?" Blaine asked.

"Knowledgeable."

Kurt took out the photo and handed it to Blaine. Blaine looked at it. He smiled with tears in his eyes. He remembered that party….

_The live music played loudly through the house. Everyone tapped their toes, drank or danced. Blaine walked in in his black tuxedo. Next to him was a woman in a yellow dress that went to her knees. Her dark hair was in a bob. Blaine noticed his love standing at the bar. His love noticed him and went to him. _

"_Blaine! Lea! How good of you to come!" he exclaimed happily. "Lea, Cory has been waiting all this time for you"_

"_Good maybe he can play a beat and he and I shall sing a nice melody!" she replied. _

"_Oh do, while I keep Christopher company" Blaine smiled happily. _

"_If I know what type of company you mean, then I shall be on my way!" Lea laughed before making an exit. Blaine noticed Christopher's tuxedo._

"_My you do look dashing!"_

"_Oh this old thing?!" Christopher asked. "I just plucked it out of my closet"_

_Christopher took Blaine's hand and led him outside to a car. Blaine got into the driver's seat while Christopher got into the back. He leaned next to Blaine. _

"_Where to sir?" Blaine asked in a snooty voice._

"_To the stars" Christopher replied as he dragged Blaine into the backseat. They began kissing tenderly. Christopher ended up on top of Blaine. "We can't do this"_

"_But Christopher…I want you"_

_Suddenly the door opened and a bright camera flash blinded them for a moment. _

"_MARK!"_

Blaine was crying by then. He touched Christopher's face.

"Where did you get this?" Blaine asked.

Kurt exhaled deeply.

"My father." He replied. "Christopher is my great-great grandfather"

Blaine looked at Kurt then the photo.

"The resemblance is amazing"

"I was thinking on the way back here: what if Christopher has a part in me? It would explain why I felt so close to you like I had known you forever."

"It could very well be" Blaine replied.

"It would be explaining the dreams I have been having lately" Kurt said. "Every night I dream the same thing: I'm at a party in the 20's and I'm with you."

"Well how about we make that dream come true" Blaine said as he got up. He went towards the stereo that Kurt showed him how to use and turned on some music. Blaine's swinging music as he called it. Music filled the room. Blaine back over to Kurt. "May I have this dance?"

Kurt smiled and got up. Blaine took him in his arms. They danced cheek to cheek. Blaine hummed softly to the music. Kurt felt like he already knew how to dance like he had heard this song a million times before.

* * *

**Does anyone else love 20's music? I know I do and if you haven't heard it you need to it. It makes you want to dance. **

**Please review.**


	6. I love you

**I don't own glee.**

**I am so ecstatic at how much you guys alert, favorite and review! **

**On to the story!**

* * *

Blaine and Kurt danced their cares and the night away. Blaine showed Kurt every dance he knew. Kurt felt happy as they danced. He felt like he didn't have to worry about anything. Blaine felt like he was at home again. The two danced till it was four o'clock in the morning. They plopped on the couch.

"My feet are tingling" Kurt laughed.

Blaine looked at him.

"You have no idea what mine feel like." He laughed. "I remember one time Christopher and I danced so much that we had blisters on our feet. Back then life was good. You were never bored."

"Well it's easy to get bored now" Kurt replied. Kurt hatched an idea. "Maybe before you get any bigger with the baby, we can invite my friends and we can host a real twenties party"

"Oh that would be splendid!" Blaine exclaimed. He looked at his stomach. He patted it and then rested his hand on it. "Do you think the baby is safe inside of me?"

Kurt laid his head on his new baby.

"He or she should be"

"Do you have a stethoscope?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a moment. He remembered that he brought one home from the facility. He went into the bedroom closet and found it. He came back and handed it to Blaine. Blaine put the ear pieces in his ears. He lifted his shirt and put the metal piece to his stomach. He smiled happily.

"I can hear the heart beat" he said. He handed the ear piece to Kurt. Kurt put them in. He could hear a little heartbeat. He smiled. "It's beating very quickly. It could be a boy. Speaking of our little one, did you find out why, I am carrying him?"

"Oh yes! Uh…Smythe, the man with the whip, ordered you to get shots. One of these shots caused you to conceive and since you and I had sex, I'm the father."

Blaine smiled. "I am glad it's you. I would not want to have our child go without both of its parents."

At that moment Blaine realized that he didn't care what happen to him, he cared about what happened to the baby and Kurt. He had to keep them safe. He felt the same emotions toward Kurt that he did with Christopher.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine soon fell asleep next to each other on the couch. Blaine had his hand rested on his stomach and Kurt's hand was on top of his. Kurt started to stir in his sleep….

"_Christopher!" he heard a voice asked. He turned around. He smiled as he saw Blaine walk up to him happily. Blaine took Christopher's hand and led him to the dance floor. They started dancing cheek to cheek. Christopher felt so comfortable there like he was home like he had been dancing with Blaine forever. _

"_I love you Christopher" Blaine uttered as if it was a normal conversation. _

_Christopher stopped himself for a moment. _

"_I love you too"_

Kurt gasped. He sat up. Blaine was still in a deep sleep. He looked at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes. He knew he had to prepare for the party. He knew it would help Blaine. He went into the closet and found two suits. He hoped one would fit Blaine since Finn left his at Kurt's place. He went on his laptop and sent an email to all of his friends and the party started at seven.

Everyone arrived soon after. Everyone drank un-spiked punch and danced. Blaine was so excited. Kurt introduced him to all of his friends. Kurt didn't find it hard to believe that Blaine called them by different names. Kurt didn't care. For some reason, he didn't want to leave Blaine's side. Thankfully Blaine's morning sickness was normal because Quinn gave him some pills to help which Kurt really wanted Blaine to take since Blaine wouldn't be running to the bathroom every two minutes. He and Blaine were there with Rachel and Finn.

"I must say Kurt this is one of the best parties you've ever thrown!" Rachel commented.

Kurt smiled as he took Blaine's hand.

"I can't take all the credit. Blaine, here, came up with the theme" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. It took all his might not to call Rachel Lea or call Finn Corey. He was so used to it.

"Well who doesn't love the twenties?!" Blaine exclaimed happily.

Suddenly a camera flash went in Kurt and Blaine's face.

"Puck!" Kurt said annoyed.

Blaine smiled as he remembered all the good memories. He held out his hand towards Kurt. Kurt took it and smiled. The two men went to the dancing area. They started dancing cheek to cheek. Blaine felt so comfortable.

"I love you" he uttered.

Kurt stopped for a moment.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Alright there is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review. Reviews make me even happier. **

**Also if you have any ideas let me know.**


	7. Mom

**I don't own glee. **

* * *

Kurt woke up next to Blaine. He smiled. Blaine was sound asleep cuddled close to the navy comforter. Kurt lay on his back. He stared at the white ceiling. He started thinking about Christopher. Kurt knew there had to be a reason why he was so drawn to Blaine. His mother taught him that everything happens for a reason. There must have been a reason why Kurt looks like Christopher and why he feels so drawn to Blaine.

He heard Blaine start to stir. Kurt slowly touched one of Blaine's curls. Blaine's eyes opened. He sighed.

"Good morning" Blaine said casually.

Kurt smiled and turned over to face Blaine.

"Good morning" Kurt said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Blaine sighed. "Although I do not want to get up because I already know I will throw up. I am already nauseated."

Just then the doorbell rang. Kurt sighed.

"It's eight in the morning" he said. "Who could be at the door?"

"Maybe it's a broom salesman"

"Blaine, I don't think we have those anymore" Kurt said wide eyed. He got up and put on his robe and slippers. He walked through the living room and to the door. He opened it. Dave stood there.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"Did you get the call?" Dave asked.

"No my phone is off. What call?"

"Smythe called and said they found something else."

Kurt froze. He didn't think there would have been more. He cleared his throat.

"Did he say what was inside of it?"

"No" Dave said as he shook his head. "Just to get down there ASAP"

"Alright I will be down there when I can which might be a while" Kurt said.

"You know you can always call me when you are ready. I can take you" Dave said in a seductive tone.

"I don't drive with Neanderthals" Kurt laughed as he went to close the door.

Dave stopped the door. "Then what is that icicle supposed to be?"

"A gentlemen"

Kurt closed the door not caring if he smashing Dave's toes or fingers. He walked back through the living room and back to the bedroom. He heard Blaine retching. He walked into the bathroom and saw Blaine hunched over the toilet. Kurt kneeled down and rubbed Blaine's back. Blaine stopped and then leaned against the tub.

"I believe my medicine wore off"

Kurt pushed away a few curls from Blaine's sweaty forehead. He smiled.

"Maybe you should just stay in bed today" Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Who was at the door?"

"Oh...uh… Dave"

"Oh what did he want?"

"I have to leave for a few hours. They found something new at the facility. Will you be okay here?"

"Yes of course" Blaine replied.

Kurt leaned in and hugged Blaine. Kurt noticed Blaine had a small bump.

* * *

A few hours later Kurt went down to the facility. He didn't know what to expect. As he walked down the halls, he remembered Blaine's cell. That was the day he saved him. Kurt sighed as he came to Smythe's office. He hated seeing that chipmunk.

"Ah Hummel!" he exclaimed. "Good of you to join us"

"Well can we make this quick? I have a pregnant man at home" Kurt said through his teeth. He knew he had to confront Smythe about the shot.

"Pregnant? Our test subject is pregnant?"

"Yes Blaine is pregnant"

"I wonder how." Smythe said smiling.

"You know exactly why"

Smythe stared at him with an unbelieving eye.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Kurt"

"Oh yes you do! You order Blaine to get shots from the medical area and one of those shots was to have him carry and conceive a child. Admit it you bastard!"

"Alright I did" he said. "We needed to test the experiment."

"It doesn't matter anymore all I know is that I have to get home soon" Kurt said.

"Then why don't you follow me"

Smythe got up and walked out with Kurt following him. Smythe took him down to the other cells. Kurt became frightened. He never wanted to go down here at all. Smythe took out his keys and opened a cell.

"This is what we found this morning. She has already been defrosted, if you will"

Kurt saw a woman's body lying on the bed. He saw she had long hair that went to her waist. Smythe turned on the light. Kurt saw someone he knew.

"Mom?"

* * *

**Short but right to the point**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Please review. **


	8. I'm Your Angel

**I don't own glee or the song.**

**Alright so what happens when Kurt's mom comes into the equation?**

* * *

"Kurt?" the woman asked.

Kurt was frozen. All he could do was just stand there and look at his mother, the woman he thought was dead. His mother walked up to him slowly. Her hair was messy and her eyes were watery. She took Kurt into a hug. Kurt knew it was her by that warm touch and her soft curls he used to play with even though her hair was tangled. Kurt started to sob. He put his head in her neck like always.

"Mom, are really back?" he sniffled.

"Yes." She replied in her sweet voice. "We're together now. Everything is going to be fine angel"

He looked at her. Her angelic face looked like a porcelain doll. He remembered being little thinking of her as an angel even though she called him angel.

"How?" Kurt sighed. "We thought you were dead"

"No"

Kurt turned to Smythe.

"I'm taking her home with me" Kurt said.

Smythe frowned "You can't take every experiment home with you!"

"This is my mother and I am taking her home with me no matter what you say!" Kurt snapped angrily.

"Fine! Take home a new pet!" Smythe said as he walked out.

"My mom is not a pet you ignorant son of-"

Kurt felt his mother's warm hand on his shoulder.

"Angel, some people just aren't worth it.

Kurt shook it off he couldn't believe his mother was here with him alive. Kurt turned to her and took her hand. He laid it flat on hers. He felt like he was at peace.

By the time they got home Kurt had told his mother everything he could even about Blaine and the baby. When they got home Blaine was on the couch, eating some chips.

"Blaine I'm home!" Kurt said as he walked into the living room.

Blaine smiled happily.

"And I brought someone home with me"

"Who?"

Kurt smiled as his mother came in. "My mother"

Blaine got up and took her hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am"

"Oh Kurt!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "He is quite the catch. He is a perfect gentleman."

"Only because he hasn't been polluted by the filth that is called a modern man" Kurt snapped.

"Angel not all men are bad." Elizabeth said.

"I have a thought." Blaine said. "I know how to cook. How about I cook you two a wonderful dinner?"

"Oh Blaine that would be lovely" Kurt and Elizabeth both said. Kurt knew Blaine was wanting to so by the look in his eyes.

"Mom how about you go freshen up? Rachel left some clothes here from when she was living here" Kurt suggested. "I will show you around."

Kurt showed his mother around the loft and then helped Blaine start dinner. Kurt noticed Blaine was a great cook.

"I thought your mother passed" Blaine said as he tasted the spaghetti sauce.

"Apparently I was wrong" Kurt replied. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world"

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand.

"I think this is a great gift to you."

Kurt smiled with tears in his eyes. After a while his mother walked out in a yellow pencil skirt and a black shirt. She found one of Kurt's yellow ascots and had it around her neck. Kurt thought his mother was amazing. Only she would be able to take Rachel's clothes and turn it into a wonderful outfit.

"Angel, do you think this looks alright? I don't want to look-"

"Mom you look beautiful" Kurt sighed.

She smiled widely. Kurt knew he needed to buy Blaine and her some clothes. Blaine smiled as he saw the site.

"How about you and I sing mom?" Kurt suggested as he went to the stereo with his mother.

"Oh angel I haven't sung-"

"Mom you could be a new Celine Dion" Kurt said. "Please"

He remembered as a child always asking her to sing all the time. Elizabeth went to the stereo and turned on a tape. As the music she started to sing a song she used to sing to Kurt:

"_No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do, is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do, is believe it when you pray_

"And then you will see, the morning will come"

Kurt sang._  
"And every day will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears, cast them on me  
I just want you to see..."  
_both Kurt and his mom sang:_  
"I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel."  
_Kurt: _  
"I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It don't have to be this way, let me show you a better day"  
Elizabeth:  
"And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see..."  
Both:  
"I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel"_

"And when it's time to face the storm"

Kurt sang with tears in his eyes_  
_

Elizabeth:

"_I'll be right by your side"  
_Kurt:_ Grace will keep us safe and warm  
and I know we will survive"_

Elizabeth:

And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky..."

Both sang their hearts out as they hugged each other:_  
"I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_  
_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_  
_I'll hear your voices when you call me_  
_I am your angel_  
_And when all hope is gone, I'm here_  
_No matter how far you are, I'm near_  
_It makes no difference who you are_  
_I am your angel_  
_I'm your angel"_

* * *

**AWWWWW**

**Please review. It makes me sad when I only get like three reviews for a chapter I work hard on  
**


	9. Grant

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

_Christmas Time_

"It's too bad we couldn't get a bigger tree" Kurt said as he hung an old ornament on a tiny tree in his apartment. Blaine and Kurt were decorating the apartment for Christmas.

"I remember every year my family and I would get this gigantic tree that almost hit the ceiling." Blaine said. "My mom would make cookies all the time so the house would constantly smell like cookies too"

"My mom used to make cookies before she left" Kurt added. Kurt now referred to her "death" as now she wasn't there. He was going to find out who did this to his loved ones. "I remembered when my dad once made cookies and it took us two days to get the smell out."

"Well were they burnt?"

"Severely" Kurt laughed.

"Has he gotten better?" Blaine asked.

"He's learning to cook with my help. He is so much better now"

"One of the things your dad most definitely can cook is any type of meat that is grilled." Elizabeth said as she walked in with a plate full of sweets.

"Ooooh! Baby cupcakes!" Kurt said happily as he grabbed one. Blaine slowly reached for a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree.

"Help yourselves especially you Blaine since you are caring my grandbaby" Elizabeth smiled.

Blaine smiled back and patted his bump. Kurt looked at Blaine's bump. Blaine was already looked like he was twenty weeks. Blaine's hands went to his stomach. Kurt looked at Blaine concerned.

"You okay?" Kurt asked. He went to Blaine and put his hand where it curved.

"Yes." Blaine replied. "I felt a sort of fluttering in my stomach and now it won't stop"

"Must be the baby moving" Elizabeth said.

"But mom, he's on three months pregnant" Kurt protested.

"It could be that the shot made the pregnancy speed up." Blaine added.

There was a knock at the door. Kurt went to the door and opened it.

"Dad! Carole!" Kurt exclaimed nervously.

His dad stood there at the door with a tree in hand. He wife stood there next to him.

"Hey kid! How's it going?"

"Dad what are you doing here?" Kurt smiled. He waved his hand behind his back to tell Blaine to move his mom away.

"Well Rachel and Finn are celebrating with her family so we decided to come here" Carole said happily.

"Burt?" he heard his mom say. Kurt looked at his mom then his dad.

"Lizzie?"

Just the Burt fell straight to the floor.

* * *

"Dad?" Kurt asked. "Dad? Can you hear me?"

Burt stirred then opened his eyes.

"Oh thank Gaga" Kurt sighed. He had feared his dad had had another heart attack.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah dad I'm right here"

"Oh good. I had the strangest dream. I saw your mother"

"Dad, that wasn't a dream." Kurt then explained about how Blaine and Elizabeth were frozen.

"I am so sorry" Carole said sadly. "If I had known you were still alive, I…."

"No" Elizabeth interjected. "If he had of know I was still alive and wasn't with him, it would have killed him. Now I know he moved on"

Burt looked at Elizabeth as if she was a goddess. He had missed her so much. He could feel the happiness vibrating of her. He knew she was okay with everything and that she was telling the truth.

"Now we can all have one big family Christmas" Burt added. "How about i grill some steaks on the stove and Elizabeth can make her famous baked potatoes and Carole can make her famous Cole slaw?"

"That sounds like a plan" Kurt said.

Elizabeth, Carole, and Burt were all busy in the kitchen while Blaine and Kurt were on the couch.

"I wonder why I look so big" Blaine said.

"I'll have to ask Quinn" Kurt said.

"I think you're right though, the shot must be speeding it up"

"Well that will just mean we get to meet him sooner."

"Him?" Kurt asked.

"I am just saying it out loud. We won't know just yet what the baby will be till she's born" Blaine smiled. He loved thinking about the little life that was growing inside of him, but he was scared about the birth. "Do you think I am strong enough for the birth?"

"Oh Blaine! Anyone who is frozen and unthawed and then pregnant is strong enough to do anything"

Blaine smiled. Kurt leaned in and kissed him.

"_Grant! You can't do this!"_

"_Oh no? Watch me" Grant said. _

_Blaine was tied up to a tree. Grant went over and took a shovel. He hit Blaine over the head._

Kurt leaned away. He glanced at Blaine's lips.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I don't think so"

Meanwhile Burt, Carole and Elizabeth were cooking.

"I made my special sauce." Burt smiled at the two ladies. "I need to go find the mustard seed"

Burt walked off. Elizabeth and Carole just kept doing what they were doing. Elizabeth felt like she needed to say something.

"I can't wait to try your Cole slaw" she told Carole. Carole smiled.

"I can't wait to try your potatoes" she replied.

Elizabeth gulped.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a nurse" Carole answered.

"What specialize in?" Elizabeth asked.

"Pediatrics and some prenatal care"

"I've always wanted to learn about prenatal care." Elizabeth said. "I think pregnancy is one of the most fascinating times."

"Really? Me too!" Carole exclaimed happily. "I remember when I was pregnant with my son, Finn; all I wanted to eat was grilled cheese sandwiches"

"With Kurt I wanted a lot of cheesecake, and sometimes I would snap my fingers for cheesecake" Elizabeth laughed. "Not to mention he would always go into my rib and sleep"

"Finn would always stretch while I was sleeping"

"What was it like when he was born?"

"Well I was forty one weeks pregnant. He didn't want to come out. How about when Kurt was born?"

Elizabeth bowed her head.

"I was only thirty-two weeks pregnant when I had him"

"What happened?"

"I went outside to sit on a swing and Burt warned me the ropes were rotting but I didn't listen. I was stupid. I should have listened." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. Carole took her by the shoulders.

"Hey it's okay. You didn't think anything would happen." She said. "I can tell you wouldn't hurt Kurt. You are such a sweet person"

"I know why Burt loves you. You're so nice and understanding. I'm glad he's with you"

Carole smiled as Burt walked in.

"I finally found it!" Burt said. "Kurt had to help me"

* * *

Smythe walked down his driveway slowly. He got to his door and went inside his house. He locked the door behind him. He set down his things and went to the basement. His basement was dark except for a few lights.

"Chris!" he yelled. He looked towards a cage that was in the corner. A slender man with auburn hair came towards the bars. Smythe didn't want to look at Chris since Chris looked like his enemy: Kurt.

"Is it time for me to come out of my cage or are you going to teach me boring things about the man I look like?" he asked

"No. It's time for you to come out"

"Good" Chris sneered.

"You remember what I told you?" Smythe asked.

"How could I forget? You remind me every day. I have to get Kurt and his family to trust me and get Blaine away from them and bring him to you"

"Exactly"

"Remind me why I'm here and how I came to be"

"I copied Kurt's DNA and made you, a clone. I named you after his ancestor, Christopher. You're here to get rid of Kurt so Blaine is mine"

"Did you ever meet Christopher?" Chris asked.

"Yes" Smythe said.

"You know for a man who was born in 1739 you sure don't look it"

"That's what happens when you make a formula for eternal life" Smythe giggled.

"Have you always had the same name Sebastian?" Chris asked.

"No"

"What was your favorite name?"

"Grant"

* * *

**SO what do you think?**

**Please review. I work so hard on this please review**


	10. Author note

** Hello everyone! **

**There is something I would like to address and that is reviews. I am sad not to see really only one to three reviews per chapter. I like reviews for a couple of reasons: 1. I get feedback 2. I know where to go with the story 3. It makes me want to write faster and 4. I know that I have made you happy with my hard work. So now I have decided to start something new. Every time you review you get a question. A question that is critical to this story. I enjoy writing for my readers I really do but I want to know what you are feeling and thinking. So please review. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ms. Hummel-Anderson-Cullen **


	11. Baby Kicks

**I don't own glee. **

**I would like to tell you all that I have a poll up that is important to the story. **

* * *

"So now you come to the doctor?" Blaine asked Kurt as they sat in Quinn's examining room. Kurt was worried about Blaine because he already looked due maybe even bigger. Kurt was a mess and he had his mother come along for support. He knew Blaine was getting anxious and about the baby and not to mention he was tired and would cry at anything. Kurt figured his mother was a great help.

"Yes" Kurt replied. "The doctor stopped making house calls a while back."

"Oh"

Blaine looked down at his stomach. He was curious about the baby. He didn't know how the baby was going to be born. He slowly rubbed his giant stomach. He felt the baby kick hard. Blaine winced in pain as a second kick hit him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. I think the baby doesn't have too much room. Every little kick or squirm hurts and the baby is really active. He keeps kicking in two different spots."

Elizabeth looked at Kurt and smiled nervously. They both knew what that could mean. It could mean twins. Just then Quinn walked in with a clipboard.

"Kurt you're suspicions were right. That formula is accelerating the pregnancy. At this rate, Blaine, you could deliver in about two weeks. There is nothing to worry about. Everything will go fine."

"But what if it doesn't go fine?" Blaine asked.

"I can do a C-section and get the baby out."

Blaine knew what that was. He had stopped reading the nonfiction books about history and started to read the pregnancy ones. He wanted to know everything but sometimes his brain didn't soak it. He couldn't read for long because he would get scared of all the things that could go wrong.

"I am going to do a sonogram and then you can head home" Quinn said.

She lifted his shirt and squirted gel on his belly. She took the machine and turned it on. She put the wand on his stomach. Blaine was astonished by the machine. Both he and Kurt saw two heads on the screen.

"Well its twins and they are both healthy."

Kurt couldn't believe it. It had never really sunk in before but now it was. He was going to be a father to twins. Kurt couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed Blaine.

"_Blaine will be mine Christopher!" The man named Grant screamed. "In this or the next, I will have him!"_

Kurt leaned away as nothing had happened. He couldn't explain the flashes. Were they his or Christopher's?

* * *

**I am sorry it was short but I wanted to have a happy chapter. **

**So please vote on the poll and review. Any ideas on how I should introduce Chris and baby names?**


	12. Water

**I don't own glee or any references I have made.**

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted on the poll. The poll will still be open for maybe the next chapter. Please keep voting on the poll. This vote is very crucial to the story. **

* * *

"Chris!" Smythe yelled through the office. He stormed into his personal office. Chris sat on the desk looking at the clutter.

"You know you really should clean up." He commented.

Smythe was angry. His fists were clenched and he was grinding his teeth. He slammed the door.

"You are supposed to be at Kurt's apartment. I gave you the address." He said through his teeth.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't feel like it."

"You didn't feel like it?!" Smythe yelled. "How are you supposed to do your job when you don't feel like it?!"

"Damn! Take a chill-pill or something!" Chris said calmly. "Let me do things my way and then you can do things your way."

Chris got closer to Smythe. He gave Smythe a seductive look. Chris reached down and entwined his hand with Smythe.

"You trust me to do my job and I will."

Smythe couldn't handle it. He only wanted one person to be this close to him: Blaine. Smythe put on a poker face.

"Just get the job done"

* * *

"I'm so excited for you two!" Elizabeth said as the three walked into the apartment. Blaine leaned on Kurt's shoulder. He was so exhausted. Kurt took Blaine to the couch and helped him lay down. He then went to his mom and hugged her. He melted in her embrace. His mother's perfume filled his nose and made him feel five again.

"I hope I will be a good parent. I know I had a good teacher." Kurt said. He looked at Blaine. Blaine was already asleep. Kurt could tell Blaine was going to be a good parent.

"I wouldn't worry. Blaine and you are ready." Elizabeth said. She rubbed Kurt's shoulder.

"Mom, you have no idea how much I love you." Kurt said. His eyes started to water.

Elizabeth smiled with tears in her eyes. "And you have no idea how much I love you, angel."

Kurt's phone started to vibrate. He pulled away. He sighed heavily and answered it.

"Hello"

"Kurt, its Smythe. I need you to do me a favor."

"You know you do have other employees right?" Kurt said.

"Oh did you forget who can fire you?"

"Fine" Kurt said hanging up.

Elizabeth saw the anger in her son's eyes.

"Can you watch Blaine?" Kurt asked. "I have to go to work"

"Alright sweetie, I will watch him and dinner will be waiting when you get home" She replied.

Kurt smiled. He hugged his mom. "I love you."

"Hey!" Elizabeth said. "Come give your momma a kiss!"

Kurt blushed. He gave his mom and kiss on the cheek then went out the door.

Elizabeth went into her bedroom and looked for her book. She grabbed her book and went back out into the living room. She turned the TV on low and put on The Golden Girls. She barely got through the fifth chapter when she heard Blaine start to moan. She put her book down and waited for Blaine to start to stir more.

"No" Blaine whispered.

She knew it was time. She kneeled down to him and lightly shook him. Blaine's eyes shot open.

"It's alright sweetie." Elizabeth said. She rubbed his back. "What did you dream?"

Blaine was sobbing. His hands moved down to his swollen stomach. It was somewhat showing from the tight shirt he was wearing.

"I dreamt that I gave birth to two dead babies!" he shouted.

Elizabeth looked at his sympathetically. "As long as you can feel them moving then everything is alright."

Blaine nodded. He could feel the babies kicking rapidly.

"Would you like to feel them kick?" Blaine asked.

Elizabeth nodded happily. Blaine took her hand and rested it on the spot. She felt them kick. She grinned.

The doorbell stopped the moment. Elizabeth got up and answered it.

"Kurt?" She asked. She could have sworn it was her son but deep down she knew it wasn't.

The man smiled. "No. My name is Christopher."

Chris looked around and saw Blaine. He ran to him.

"Oh Blaine!" He exclaimed. He kissed him passionately. "It's me Christopher."

Blaine knew it wasn't him. Kurt told him that Christopher died in 1993.

"No." Blaine said. "You're not."

He stood up slowly. Chris stood up with him.

"Blaine, darling"

Chris grabbed his hand but Blaine took it away.

"If you are Christopher, then what was the last movie we saw together?" Blaine asked.

Chris knew he was caught but he had to play it cool.

"Oh darling. How do you expect me to remember that? It's been so long"

"You're not Christopher. You need to- AHH"

Blaine fell to the floor in pain. He clutched his stomach. Elizabeth rushed to him.

"What did Kurt say to check for to tell if the babies were coming?" Blaine gasped.

"If you feel water between your legs, why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I feel water."

* * *

**I know I am cruel. Don't worry.**

**Any baby names or genders? **

**Please review and vote on the poll. Please**


	13. Come What May

**I don't own glee or the song.**

**BEWARE: this chapter will be romantic and not only with Kurt and Blaine but with two other people.**

**I would like to thank the only 4 voters who have voted on the poll. Thank you. I hope everyone will continue to vote on the poll.**

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Kurt yelled through the house.

His mother came towards him. She looked like she was hiding something and she was. She straightened his collar on his shirt.

"Hello Angel. How was your day?" Elizabeth said nervously.

"Mom, what are you hiding?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Honey someone came over while you were gone and he wasn't too friendly."

Kurt looked at his mother frightened. "Who was it?"

Elizabeth took Kurt over to the closet. She opened it. Chris sat in a wooden chair with a sock in his mouth and was tied with to the chair with a bed sheet.

"Ma, how did this happen?"

"Well…"

"_I feel water" Blaine said. _

_Elizabeth looked at Blaine then Chris. She got up and adjusted herself. _

"_You need to leave now." _

"_No way lady. I have a job to do." Chris said. _

_Elizabeth smiled cleverly. "Really? Well if you don't leave I will have to do my job." _

_Chris chuckled. "Yeah and what's that?"_

"_To kick your ass" Elizabeth replied calmly. She held her fists in the air. _

_Chris stared at her. He rolled his eyes. There was no way a petite woman could take him. _

"_I'm not going to hit a girl" _

"_Good! That means I get the first punch!" _

_Elizabeth punched him in the nose. Her mama bear instincts were coming out. _

"_Where have you been all my life?" Chris asked as he adjusted his nose._

"_Bloomingdale's!" _

"And then I lunged." Elizabeth finished.

"Okay. Three questions: Why didn't you call me? Where's Blaine? Where did you learn to fight?"

Elizabeth shut the door. "Well I figured since this visit had your job on the line then you couldn't be bothered and Blaine is in the bedroom and your dad used to watch boxing a lot."

Kurt sighed heavily. At least they were safe.

"Okay. I guess I will go see Blaine. How is he feeling?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "His water broke."

"Again why didn't you call me?" Kurt asked.

Elizabeth felt bad. She wanted to show Kurt that she was able to help.

"I just wanted to help and not worry you." Elizabeth answered. "I noticed that you have been worried about everything."

Kurt really was worried. He smiled. He hugged her tightly. He started walking towards his room. He knocked on the door then opened it. Blaine was on the bed all sweaty. He was moaning. Kurt sat on the bed next to him. Blaine took his hand.

"I'm right here. Everything is going to be fine." Kurt said.

"I'm glad you're here." Blaine panted. "This really hurts!"

Blaine's head went into Kurt's chest. Kurt's shirt became damp quickly as Blaine sobbed. Kurt wanted to think of something to do but he couldn't think of anything. He wanted to sing but what song would he sing? Wait what if he helped create an allusion.

"Blaine, what movie have you been watching lately?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him strangely before replying "That movie with the Moulin Rouge."

"Moulin Rouge" Kurt said. "Think of something happy but put a song with it."

Blaine thought hard for a moment. He closed his eyes. Somehow the pain went away.

_Snow fell softly down on a busy rooftop. Blaine came out in a tuxedo. He shivered from the cold. _

"Put a song to it" Blaine told himself.

"_Never knew I could feel like this"_ _Blaine suddenly sang out.  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_"Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day"_

_Blaine heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around and expected to see Christopher. Instead Kurt came out in a tuxedo. _

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place" Kurt sang with him.  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_it all revolves around you_  
_, there's no mountain too high_  
_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_  
_And stars may collide"_

"_But I love you" Kurt sang with tears in his eyes. _

"_I love you" Blaine sang back_

_"Until the end of time  
Come what may  
come what may  
I will love you, I will love you"_

_Kurt leaned on Blaine shoulder. Blaine rubbed his back softly. Blaine lifted up Kurt's chin and placed a tender kiss on Kurt's lips._

Blaine opened his eyes. He realized something. Christopher was a past love now. Blaine felt the two tiny lives inside of him move. He knew now that Kurt was his love.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked snapping Blaine back to reality. "I didn't want you to go that deep."

"I love you" Blaine said. "I really do"

* * *

"Carole! Thank goodness you are here!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

Carole walked in with her bag. "You sounded so urgent. I know I want to be there to help."

Elizabeth smiled. "Blaine's in Kurt's room over there"

Carole walked where Elizabeth pointed. Elizabeth didn't see Burt walk in and close the door. Elizabeth smiled more. Carole was such a lovely woman. She turned around and saw Burt. Burt smiled.

"Hi Lizzie" he sighed happily. "I have to ask you something."

"Okay listen to me Burt Hummel." Elizabeth said sternly. "You have a wife and a step son. I do not want to hurt Carole. She is a nice woman. So the answer is no."

"What are you talking about? I was going to ask you where the bathroom was again" Burt replied.

Elizabeth frowned. She hated when she assumed things. She pointed towards another room. Her and Burt parted separate ways. She sat down on the couch. She still loved Burt but she knew it could never happen again. She loved what a wonderful woman Carole was. She didn't want to hurt her.

She flipped on the TV and the movie Ghost was playing. She sighed. She remembered before Kurt was born that she loved to paint and create sculptures and seeing the movie made it worse. She missed her old life but she wouldn't give it up. She wanted to be with Kurt.

Burt came back and sat down next to her. He saw what movie she was watching.

"I remember this movie." Burt commented. "You used to watch it all the time when you were pregnant with Kurt."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah. I love this movie."

"I remember one day you were sad about something when you were pregnant with Kurt." Burt said. "And I remember coming home and you were making a clay object…."

_Burt walked into the house and heard crying. He quickly went towards the crying. Elizabeth sat on a tool in her art room. She was making a clay vase. Unchained Melody rang throughout the house. Burt pulled a stool behind hers. He wrapped his husky arms around her expanding waist. He rubbed her growing stomach softly. _

_Burt kissed her temple. Elizabeth just kept molding the clay. He placed his hands around hers. He molded the clay with hers. For a while they molded the clay. Burt made a little heart on her stomach. He put a heart on her cheek. She turned around and kissed him. _

"Yeah that was about fifty pounds ago. I also had hair." Burt commented.

Elizabeth giggled. Just then Carole walked out.

* * *

"Keep breathing." Kurt said. Blaine started to scream. Kurt was tired. It was four in the morning. He had to keep it together for Blaine.

"I feel like I am going to split apart!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt held Blaine tighter. He kissed his temple.

"Just hang in there for a couple more minutes." Kurt said. He got behind Blaine to help him more.

Carole walked in.

"Screaming must mean baby" Carole laughed.

Blaine sobbed harder. Kurt held him closer. Carole lifted the blanket that they placed over Blaine's legs. Elizabeth walked in.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Yes." Carole replied. "Go get a towel for the baby. Hurry."

Elizabeth ran off towards the bathroom.

"Carole, something you should know" Kurt said. "It's twins."

Carole nodded as Elizabeth came back in with two towels.

"Okay Blaine. On the next contraction push"

Blaine nodded and started pushing. He kept screaming. Kurt kissed Blaine again.

"Okay here we go." Carole said. "It's head is out. Keep pushing honey"

Blaine pushed harder than he had ever done. Carole was amazing at how fast the baby came out. The baby cried softly. Blaine started crying happy tears so did Kurt.

"It's a boy!" Carole exclaimed. She handed the baby to Elizabeth.

Blaine felt the urge to push again. He screamed.

"Alright push some more."

Blaine was already pushing before she said that. Kurt continued to help Blaine. Carole pulled out the baby. The baby cried softly.

"It's a girl"

Carole cleaned off the baby.

"I love you baby" Kurt said. He kissed Blaine on the lips.

Carole and Elizabeth handed the babies to them. Blaine and Kurt started to cry happily. They were so happy in that moment as the babies wrapped their fingers around their daddies' fingers.

* * *

**YAY! Babies are here!**

**I really would like you all to review and vote on the poll. You don't know how much I feel like I did a good job when I get reviews.**


	14. Kansas

**I don't own glee. **

**SO this chapter will be very sad but I promise it will all turn out okay.**

* * *

"Who's the cutest baby? You are! Yes you are!" Elizabeth cooed to her granddaughter. Her granddaughter smiled and stuck her fingers in her mouth. Elizabeth made baby noises at her.

"Finally someone you can talk to" Kurt said.

Elizabeth glared jokingly. She cuddled the baby closer.

"You're just jealous because I am holding her and you're not." She replied. The baby started to get fussy. "No, no it's okay sweetie"

"She's hungry" Kurt said. He walked over and took his daughter. He started to feed her a bottle.

"Where's my handsome grandson?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is taking a nap with his Papa" Kurt replied.

"Speaking of their Papa how is he?"

"Good. He's tired." Kurt replied.

"Giving birth is hard"

"Did Dad and you take care of Chris?"

"Yes!" She replied happily.

Kurt knew that voice.

"You didn't hurt him did you?"

"No!"

"Good." Kurt stated. "We don't need anyone else mad at us"

* * *

"YOU WHAT!?" Sebastian screamed. He was livid. His hands were clutched into fists. He had Chris pinned up against the wall.

"Listen!" Chris shouted back. "I tried to act like Christopher but it didn't work. Blaine went into labor and Elizabeth knows how to kick some ass!"

"I have been working on this for ninety-five years and instead of doing something else you get your ass handed BY A GIRL!"

"What was I supposed to do?! Wait till he had the babies?! I was tired up in a closet for five hours!"

Sebastian ignored the excuse but his brain hatched an idea. If he could get Chris to take the babies and bring them to him, then maybe he could take Kurt and Blaine back to where it all started. He smiled wickedly.

"You may not have been worthless after all Chris." Sebastian said. "I want you to take the babies"

Chris froze. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like the idea of taking innocent people and getting them involved with something they never even belonged to. He had part of Kurt's DNA. Kurt was good.

"I don't know, Sebastian" He said. "The babies have nothing to do with it. What are you doing to do with two newborn babies?"

"I am going to use the babies as leverage to take Kurt and Blaine back to where it all began." He let go off Chris and played with his hair. "You have so much to learn. I'll do the job. You sit this one out."

Chris was scared but he had a strong feeling that he needed to warn Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

"So what are you going to call these two?" Burt asked.

The family was around the two babies' crib. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't know" Kurt said.

"Handsome and Adorable" Blaine replied.

"Well I am going to get some Handsome" Elizabeth said as she picked up her grandson. She started humming to him.

The doorbell rang causing Adorable to cry. Burt picked her up while Kurt and Blaine went to see who was disturbing their peace. Kurt opened the door and saw Chris.

"What do you want?!" Kurt said annoyed. He was tired of being interrupted.

"Listen to me" Chris said. "Smythe is planning on-"

Suddenly there was a crash in the room. Elizabeth and Burt were on the floor knocked out. The window was wide open and the babies were gone. Blaine went up to Chris. He took him by the throat.

"You took our children!" He screamed.

"I was in your sight the whole time! How could I have taken them?" Chris retorted.

"You came to warn us about Smythe. What was the warning?" Kurt asked.

"He was planning on take the children"

Blaine let him go. He went to Kurt and started to sob. His children were gone. Kurt looked like a rock but inside he was jelly. He had to stay strong.

"Where was he taking them?" Kurt asked.

"He said he was going to take Blaine and you to the place where it all began" Chris replied.

"Chris, watch Blaine" Kurt ordered.

"No!" Blaine protested.

"I don't want to put you in danger, Blaine"

"They are my children too. I want them safe. I'm going" Blaine replied confidently.

"Alright let's go get out babies back"

* * *

Kurt and Blaine crept outside of Smythe's house. It was simple looking house with a long driveway. It looked was one from an old magazine. It was disturbing.

"I can't believe he lives here" Kurt scoffed.

"If he's evil, wouldn't you think he would live in a dark house?" Blaine asked.

"He really needs to paint it. Its chipping" Kurt commented. This wasn't time to think about how he could redo the house. "That doesn't matter. Let's just get inside and take Adorable and Handsome home."

They saw a blue light coming from a window near the ground and followed it. Kurt and Blaine looked in. Smythe was pressing buttons on a machine. A round arch was glowing blue in the center. Smythe took the babies and went through.

Blaine became frightened and livid. HE took a rock that was next to the window and threw it at the window. IT shattered into pieces. He crawled in. Kurt followed frantically.

"Wait Blaine!"

Blaine went into the blue light with Kurt following him.

The room changed. They weren't in Smythe's house anymore. Around them were dancing people in sparkling dresses. Smoke filled the air and people were drinking. Kurt turned around to go back but the arch was gone.

"Blaine" Kurt said. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore"

* * *

**Alright so where do you think they are? **

**Any name suggestions? **

**Please review**


	15. I Miss You

**I don't own glee. **

**Is anyone else ready for the new season of glee? I am. **

**This chapter might get a little confusing. When I am talking about Blaine in the 1900's I will say the other Blaine or his codename. **

* * *

"Where are we?" Kurt asked out loud.

"Dalton Academy" Blaine answered. "I am surprised you don't remember."

"If this is Dalton Academy, then why is a party going on?" Kurt inquired.

"It's a Warbler performance"

Blaine and Kurt were walking towards a flight of stairs. Kurt glanced up and saw a man who looked like him walking down the stairs. In front was a man, Blaine. The man tapped his shoulder. They were both wearing blazers.

"Excuse me" The man said. "Hello, I'm new here"

The other Blaine turned around and smiled. He held out his hand.

"My name's Blaine"

"Christopher"

Kurt and his Blaine froze. They stood there looking at the scene. They realized where they were. They were in the 1900's. Kurt knew Blaine was born in 1900 and if he met Christopher while he was still in school then the year was 1917. Christopher and the other Blaine walked off. Blaine started to follow them.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. He was still shocked at what he just saw.

"We need to follow them." He said. He took Kurt's hand. "I know a shortcut."

Blaine started speed walking down the hall and then turned into another. Kurt felt like he was in slow motion, like he couldn't breathe yet he never felt more alive. His world had stopped. He suddenly felt so in love with Blaine. Kurt now knew that Blaine really did love him not just because he looked like Christopher.

Suddenly in a flash they were transported somewhere else. They were outside of a large mansion. Kurt saw all his friends like Rachel, Finn, Sam and Mercedes but he knew it wasn't them. Everyone was dancing. Blaine took Kurt to a different room.

"Blaine, where are you-"Kurt stopped.

He saw Christopher and the other Blaine. They were standing close together. The other Blaine took Christopher's hands.

"This duet is just an excuse to spend more time with you"

He leaned in and kissed Christopher. Kurt could feel the kiss. It was so passionate and perfect yet so gentle. Blaine saw Kurt's face.

"Lost in the moment are we?"

"I can feel the kiss" Kurt sighed.

Christopher parted with the other Blaine.

"We should practice" The other one said.

"I thought we were" Christopher sighed.

Blaine took Kurt out of the room.

"So that Blaine in there-"

"What about me?" Blaine asked.

"No I mean Blaine- not you but 1900's Blaine-"

"How about we call him Devon?" Blaine suggested.

"Okay" Kurt said. "When Smythe said he was going to take us back to where it all began, I wonder what he meant. Was he going to see how Devon and Christopher met?"

"Or-"Blaine was cut off by seeing a man in different type of clothes going through the crowd. "I am going to go get us some clothes. We don't blend in."

Kurt shrugged. He didn't know why Blaine said that. Blaine walked off. Kurt didn't know what to do. He wanted to have his babies back. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Christopher.

"I am sorry for bothering you but-"Christopher couldn't even speak. He motioned Kurt to the giant fountain in the center. The water was crystal clear. They could see their reflections in it. "I saw that we looked similar but the likeness is uncanny."

"It is strange." Kurt said.

"I am Christopher Hummel"

"Kurt….Humederson"

Kurt felt sharp. He had quickly combined his and Blaine's last name. He couldn't tell Christopher that Hummel wasn't his last name.

"I've never seen you around before. Are you new to the area?"

"Yes my…roommate and I just came to town."

"Oh have two found a place to stay?"

"No" Kurt said. "We don't plan to be here for very long. Just passing through"

"Well I know a hotel that is run by some friends, if you would like to stay."

"Thank you."

"You might want to find some new clothes though. As much as I love making a statement, it is odd"

Kurt looked down at his outfit. His brown casual suit and fox tale was throwing Christopher for a loop.

"It is just something i put together. Do you like it?" Kurt said trying to make the moment less tense.

"I do actually!" Christopher exclaimed. "I live by two rules. One: Fashion has no gender and two: every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion."

Meanwhile Blaine followed the man through the crowd. He was ready. He was ready to defend his family. Suddenly out of nowhere he bumped into a man.

"I am so sorry" Blaine said. He looked up and saw his brother Cooper.

"Blaine?" Cooper asked. Blaine hugged Cooper tightly. Cooper didn't know how to act. "Why are you hugging me so tightly?"

"I miss you"

"But we just saw each other last night."

Blaine realized he couldn't let on.

"I am going up to my room."

Blaine walked off. He hated to leave his brother like that but he had to. He walked into the giant house. He felt at home. He **was** home. He walked up to his room. The room was huge. It had a giant bed in the center and a closet to the right. He felt the bed with his fingertips. He remembered letting the pillow softly touch his head when he slept and how the covers were like silk.

Blaine went up to the closet. Inside were different colored suits. Blaine pulled out his yellow, red, gray and white suits that he remembered he never really wore so he knew Devon wouldn't miss them. Blaine folded them and put them under his arm. He started to walk out when he thought he was being followed.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked.

Blaine turned around. He saw his father standing there looking at him sternly.

"Father" He said. He hugged his father.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I miss you" He said again. He was lost in the moment.

"But we just saw each other ten-"

"Does it matter?" Blaine asked. "We are together and those moments are precious"

"Yes they are."

"I love you father"

"I love you too Blaine"

* * *

**So how did you like it?**

**I wanted this chapter to focus on Blaine and Kurt's new surroundings. I am sorry I disappeared. I am having some serious writer's block. Please help. **

**Also I haven't forgotten on the poll you voted on. **

**Please review. **


End file.
